A visual pattern may be depicted in an image. An example of a visual pattern is text, such as dark words against a white background or vice versa. Moreover, text may be rendered in a particular typeface or font (e.g., Times New Roman or Helvetica) and in a particular style (e.g., regular, semi-bold, bold, black, italic, or any suitable combination thereof). Another example of a visual pattern that may be depicted in an image is an object, such as a car, a building, or a flower. A further example of a visual pattern is a face (e.g., a face of a human or animal). A face depicted in an image may be recognizable as a particular individual. Furthermore, the face within an image may have a particular facial expression, indicate a particular gender, indicate a particular age, or any suitable combination thereof. Another example of a visual pattern is a scene (e.g., a landscape or a sunset). A visual pattern may exhibit coarse-grained features (e.g., an overall shape of alphabetic letter rendered in a font), fine-grained features (e.g., a detailed shape of an ending of the letter that is rendered in the font), or any suitable combination thereof.
As the number of different types of fonts, objects, faces, scenes, or other visual patterns that may be recognized or classified increase, the ability to recognize or classify a particular visual pattern may become more difficult and time-consuming.